


Du / Jemand

by Naynda



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naynda/pseuds/Naynda
Summary: Du und ich, zusammen.





	Du / Jemand

Du  
bist ein Kunstwerk,  
von innen und von außen,  
darling, glaube mir doch,  
du bist perfekt.

Jemand  
hat dir gesagt,  
dass du verdorben bist,  
und deine leisen Schluchzer  
zerreißen mein Herz.

Du  
stehst vorm Spiegel,  
hasst und hasst und -  
hörst mich nicht, aber  
ich liebe dich.

Jemand  
nannte mich behindert  
und es tat weh  
aber du tröstest mich,  
fühle mich verstanden.

Du  
schreist im Schlaf,  
Geister und Erinnerungen tanzen  
hinter deinen geschlossenen Lidern -  
es zerreißt mich.

Jemand  
nennt uns abartig,  
und wir zucken zusammen,  
gewöhnen uns nie daran -  
wie denn auch?

Du  
küsst meine Narben,  
ignorierst aber deine eigenen  
und ich lächle und  
liebkose auch deine.

Jemand  
hat Blumen gepflanzt  
im Garten gegenüber, du  
sagst, sie wachsen, blühen  
genau wie wir.

Du  
lächelst manchmal traurig,  
so wehmütig und leise  
ich setze mich daneben,  
wir schweigen nur.

Jemand  
spottet über mich,  
ich soll mich ändern,  
kein Freak mehr sein,  
bin ich das?

Du  
schenkst mir Rosen,  
so rot und duftend,  
eine in meinem Haar -  
vielen, vielen Dank.

Jemand  
macht dir Komplimente,  
"hübsch und so sorgenfrei",  
du lächelst, bedankst dich -  
bist nicht sorgenfrei.

Du  
bist mein Anker,  
hilfst mir, wieder aufzustehen  
sagst "gib nicht auf"  
werde ich nicht.

Jemand  
hat dir Neonfarben  
zwischen die Rippen gekleckst  
und jetzt leuchtest du  
von innen heraus.


End file.
